STALKER: Thing's Could Alway's Get Worse
by XDokiDokiDorEmiX
Summary: Kagome An Exotic Looking Japanese Female Was Alway's Picked On As A Child But Now She's Older And Her Once Curse Get's Her Some Unwanted Attention "Thing's Can't Get Any More Worser Than It Already Is" "Oh But It Can Kagome Dear"on hiatus/possiblerevision
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa My Little Koi Fishies ehehe :D it is I Doki With Another Story This Time It's Not Angst…I Don't Think…It's Horror Buwhahaha And Comedie? , Now This is My First Shot At Horror So Forgive Me If It Suck's, You Know What They Say Though Don't knock it Till You try It…now…Kagome Take It Away!.**

**Kagome: "Ehem The Following is A Disclaimer and the Authoress Does Not Put Claim to Anything Other Than the Plot!"**

**Disclaimer 2: ".Doki Does NOT and I Repeat Does NOT Own Me or Any Of The Other Inuyasha Character's Rumiko Takahashi-Sama Does Nor 'Paramore's' "decode" ".**

**Doki: Please Don't Sue Me! O,o**

**AND ACTION!**

Higurashi Kagome Was A Slightly Beyond Average Japanese Woman, What Made Her Stand Out More Than The Rest Were Her Shocking Ice Blue Eye's And Her Tall Stature, As A Child She Was Picked On Because Her Eye's Weren't the Same As Everybody Else's But Now at The Age Of 20 Many found Her Eye's And Appearance Overall Exotic, Long Mid-Back Blue-Black Shinning Hair, Creamy Alabaster Skin, And Legs That Were Made For A Model.

She Worked At A Diner About two and a half miles from where she actually lived, she walked from home to her job everyday at the same time, now her neighborhood wasn't exactly safe matter of fact far from it hell There was all kind of crime and unholy things going on there, being robbed on your way home, gangs, break ins, rapes, Drug dealing, heck you name it, but that never stopped her from going to work and grocery shopping

You may wonder why she lives in such a place Well her mom was a bitch always nagging Kagome whether it be about the way she looked or anything that she found unsatisfying about her daughter, So You see She Moved Out Hence not having to put up with that bitch of a mom she has or her damn spawn of Satan older sister, this place may be over run with rats and roaches and the crime rate might be unbelievable But it was home a place to call her own.

Any whom…

Kagome was sleeping peacefully in her King sized oak four poster bed with her appendages splayed out in every which way with a bit of drool starting to form at the corner of her perfectly plump lips when her damned abominable cell phone started fucking ringing away

"_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue._

_Just boiling in my blood" _

"Mhmrg…butterflies….ponies…" She Tossed And Turned Trying To Ignore The Offending Devices Ring Tone But The Ringing Was Constant

"_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well._

_But how did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know."_

The damn ringing just wouldn't stop and it was starting to annoy the hell out of the sleeping woman, she tried putting a pillow over her head but the damn noise still blazed through.

"_(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")_

_On my own._

_(My thoughts you can't dec-"_

The Phone didn't get a chance to finish as the distressed woman growled louder than Hells 3 headed hound, sprang into action and smacked the damned thing into the far side of her bedroom still drooling slightly and breathing heavily with her wild mane sticking out everywhere.

"Grrr Gosh-Damnit! Fucking Phone Waking Me From My Fucking Sleep ugh!" The Girl Was Tired After That Long Double Shift Yesterday, Yura That Fucking Bitch Decided not To Show Her Ass Which Forced Poor Kagome To Also Take Her Shift And Lock The Damn Shity Dump Down.

Kagome Stretched And Yawned Than Walked Over And Picked The Phone Up Checking To See Who Had Called And Surprise It Was Sango, she would have to have a serious talk with that girl later on. she didn't go around rudely waking her up in the afternoon So why should She Suffer?.

Kagome Slid the Phone up and Dialed Sango's Number the Other Line Started Ringing

"_Mrs. Officer Mrs. Officer tell ya lieutenant get them cuff's off of ya-" _the phone was suddenly picked up making the Call waiting tune stop

"_Moshi moshi?" _Answered a voice from the other line

"_Who Is it?" _the person asked sounding curious.

"_**Sango it's me Kagome you dimwit" **_She Replied

"_oooh um what's up kaggie?" _Asked Sango Blatantly Ignoring the Fact That Her Best Friend Just Called Her a Dimwit

"_**Nothing Really, I just wanted to know why the hell you called me this early and awoke me from my peaceful slumber!"**_ this time Kagome Yelled into The Receiver clearly more pissed than she was before eh she had been getting more touchy as of late.

"_.Weeell your majesty, I just thought I'd give you a wake up call seeing as how I'm such a good best friend_

_And it's not early, its '12:00 in the afternoon' goooood why do you have to be so bitchy? Since it annoys you, you might just get phone calls everyday at all types of hours." _Kagome could almost tell that Sango Was Smiling Maliciously the damn girl was Evils. Pure. Unadulterated. EVIL.

"_**.You Wouldn't Dare?, you're an Evil little malicious bitch you know that, besides your 'wake up call' I guess things cant get any worse".**_ She didn't know that's where she was wrong things could get worse A LOT worse.

Have you ever wondered how everything can take a turn for the worst when your already distressed enough well Kagome's always Pondered that.

"_Awww you think I'm a bitch omg! Thank You Sooooo Much Eheheh, And Kagome Thing's Can Get Worse…A lot Worse, I'll tell You W-" _Sango Was Cut Off From A Snort From kagome

"_**Yeah..How So? Pray Tell Hon" **_she really wanted to know, sometimes she wondered why she was even friends with this girl and she always remembered it was because of how cynical and Slightly Maniacal They Both were.

"_Well….you might have to work yura's shift again leaving you to do all that work….or you can come to work with eye boogers" the _girl had some serious problems maybe she was dropped on the head as a child that's possible, than that meant all she had to do was push her down some stairs and make her hit her head on the railing, ah how fun that would be!.

"_**Yeah yeah you've made your point anything else super saver whore?" **_Kagome said with a roll of her eyes this was getting old she had things to do for crying out loud, like. lets say, going back to sleep!.

"_Yeah there is……you have work in an hour….." _Sango said quietly almost too quietly.

"**WHAT!?!" **Kagome could be heard from 10 blocks away through her neighborhood damnit why the hell didn't the nut tell her that while she wasted all that time talking with her, sometimes sango was Point Blank Paris Hilton Combined with britney spears stupid.

That must have been why she called, but how the hell did she forget that quickly, could the day get anymore shadier. Ugh!

"_Yeah the boss wanted me to tell you to come in at 1:00 o'clock sorry kagome I forgot um…bye!" _and just like that she hung up the damned phone in Kagome's face what the hell?.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to get ready within a freaking hour damnit Sango you Scatterbrained Baka!" Kagome just Kept Rambling On and on to herself as she went to her closet and pulled out today's uniform which consisted of Black Thigh high Tailored Skirt with a black and pink stripped apron And Pink Satin Button Up Shirt, Black Strap Ups And Black Stocking's. (Okay I try! not that good at describing girly clothes mainly because I avoid em like the plague And Stick To Shorts And Baggy Pants!)

She Than Grabbed Some Towels and ran into the bathroom pulling the Hello! Kitty t-shirt she was sporting over her head, turning the water on high she adjusted the shower Knob making sure the tempature was just right she slipped in and let the water ran over her body leaving wet trails Down her body she pour some cherry blossom and citrus shampoo into her hands and lathered it into her hair than washed it out.

kagome's bath lasted for 15 minutes she got out and wrapped the big towel around her body water dripping down her exposed parts and onto the floor creating a puddle on her stained linoleum. she walked from the bathroom to her bedroom taking towel from her body and drying her hair with it she than grabbed a brush and raked it through her tangled stresses affectively breaking some of the hair off, giving herself split ends and snatching some from the roots, if she kept on soon she wouldnt have any hair she'd be as bald headed as yura.

She than Devided Hair Into Sections, And Curled Them Into Loose Curls And Ringlets and pinned a pink and black 'kuromi' her clip into her hair, It Took another 15 minutes , it was a total pain in the Arse to have to curl that much hair but she got the job done rather quickly mainly because she was on a time frame.

She Than Applied Basic Make up. a heavy amount of black eye liner,smokey eye shadow, a little blush and some peach lipgloss and her make up was complete, after that she got dressed grabbed her keys, Mp3 Player, Phone And Bag Heading Out The Door.

She Had 20 minutes To Get To Work (yeah skipping some time here -,- 10 minutes to be exact w/e sue me!)

Kagome's Trek To work was pretty uneventful, she listened to her MP3, and looked around at the scenery trying to ignore the hustle and bustle of the people around her, the people were pushing into each other trying to get to where they were going she breezed past them all ignoring the Wolf whistles and cat calls that she got from a couple of low-life thugs.

Finally Kagome arrived at work 15 minutes later with 5 minuted to spare Yays Time She stepped into the diner she spotted Sango Behind The Counter Filling in orders.

"Yo! Kagome" Sango had seen her so she beckoned her over behind the counter.

"Hey Sango" she greeted sango while stuffing her keys and stuff into her pocket as she walked behind the counter and clocked herself in.

**"HEY GIVE ME A GREASY DUMPSTER/FRIES W/O THE ONION, A HERBIVORE PARADISE AND A BLOODY FLANK/WITH GARLIC MASH POTATOES! AND MAKE IT SNAPPY MUTTFACE!" **that was Kouga he was hell bent on me being his woman even though i told him many times that it wasnt gonna happen, talk about obsessed, i'm talking taking strings of my hair, following me around like a sick puppy..maybe i should get a restraining order there are enough weirdos in this world, i pretty much just started ignoring him like he didnt exist.

Just than Miroku Walked by returning from a near by table when he saw kagome he put on a charming smile, the man was a lech a perverse little person he was always randomly going around asking pretty/moderate women to bear his children which was one of the amusment sources,but with how much he sexually harrasses the young women that come in its a suprise he hasn't lost his job or been arrested.

""hello Kagome My Beautiful Maiden,Will You Considering Bearing My Children Now? I'm afraid my doctor told me i only have 10 months to live, i believe you and miss sango will bear strong offspring!" He had stars in his eyes just thinking of the possibilities of me,sango and him in bed together like hell that would ever happen, maybe when hell freezed over which It wouldnt ever. anytime too soon also as the lech was talking kagome's ear off his 'Satan possessed' hand was beginning to wonder, stupid lech you'd think he'd learned his lesson but he NEVER did! always touchy feely, next minute you know the man was in heaven and the next he was in hell because not only has kagome slapped him into unknown oblivion but _sango too _and goshdamnit ,did it hurt. miroku's tongue was now hanging from the side of his mouth while his eyes were now little swirls, swirling around in his current stupor.

Kagome Turned And Scoped Inuyasha the new chef in the kitchen, he had only been there for 6 months and they already knew him so well, they'd all became the best of friends.

"inuuuuyaaasha!. iiiiinuuuyaaaasha inu-koi!" she squealed giggling slightly he wasnt even sparing her a freakin glance wtf dude?.

"awww, Inuyasha-Kun Why Are You Ignoring Me, it hurt's my feelings you know, you're such a meanie! " she pouted with doe eyes she also added a slight wail that didnt seem to be working either.

"awww come on Yashie Answer Meeeeee" She Continued to whine damnit why wasnt this working? hes such a jerk.

well there was only one thing she could stoop down too and she would gladly do it.

"**HEY _INU-BABY!" _**she yelled it to the top of lungs Earning herself some weirded out stares, brief glances and what the hell looks she didnt give a shit though after all beautiful things were made to look at!

"Hi Kagome" The Cook Finally Said with A Sigh that Girl sure knew how to grate on his nerves but thats what friends are for, they were made to annoy you with their constant rambling and Childish antics! wasn't it enough that he had to put up with the wimpy wolf? he'd go insane from annoyance sooner or later.

"Thats Better Good boy Inu-baby" She was smiling a smug smile ah she always knew how to tip him off of his rocker and make him fall flat on his as-her thoughts were cut short.

".dont call me that." He Yelled Turning Red as a beet scowling slightly, thats exactly the reaction she was looking for when ever she called him inu-baby he was sure to blush and get pissed off, she got the name from when she visited his family and his mother showed her some baby pictures of him crawling around and drooling in his birthday suit, ah sucks to be him.

"Awww whatever _inu-baby_" even though work was tiring and a drag she could still hang around with her friends which made the whole thing more fun, also they made wise cracks to the customers and stuff like that.

"Eh Inu-Bakas Embarrassed How Cuuuute" Sango Cooed while batting her eyelashes.

"grrr...damn females....annoying creatures only...good for one..thing" inu-baby mumbles under his breath turning back to his station trying to get the food ready before there were any angry customers, he didnt need to deal with that shit, god know's he dealt with enough angry people Like lets say his half-brother who was a complete ass.

**A few wise cracks,pranks,and hours later...(**yeah couldn't think of anything to feel this space so...yeah...**)**

**"**Sango, you think yura's gonna come in today?" Kagome asked Sango as She Passed A Customer Their Plate of Food

"Hell Kags it's hard to tell with her the bitch think's she can come in whenever she please,which is true....but my point is i dont know she probably will considering hakudoshi might pay' her for a quick Fuck and hopefully i'm right because she's our entertainment" Sango said this all with a smile, of course she had a reason to because, just the thought of picking on yura brought a smile to her face.

"And You know what they say 'When you speak of the devil He rises'..." Mumurmed Kagome Looking Else Where.

And just when the gang thought work wasn't going to get any more interesting or tiresome yura of the tramps' arrived and clocked in albet late per usual, but if she wasnt late it just wouldn't be yura couldn't expect any less of her, some times the bitch was generous enough to not show up which in turn her shift was given to some one else.

Yura struted her way past Kagome and the Gang earning herself a few nasty looks in the process and over to their Bosses office she didn't bother to knock because the door was already ajar (**Don't you hate when someone Doesn't knock and let themselves into your personal space?-,- i mean NERVE MUCH!! :/) **she just waltz right on in paused a moment to blow him an air kiss and walked the rest of the length to his desk and leaned over and Her Super short mirco mini rised up and revealed her thongs Kagome and Sango made gagging sounds while Miroku,Inuyasha And Kouga Cheered And Did Wolf whistles which caused yura to start swaying her hips from side to side making the little fabric ride up even more.

"Hey Baby, sorry i was late but I had to Glam myself up" Yura Said Giving Hakudoshi a Kiss on the Lips.

"Aye no problem babe,anything for you" Hakudoshi Replied while yura walked around the other side of the desk straddling his hips and wrapping her arm's around his neck.

"You wanna come over to my place tonight, so i can make it up to you Haku.?" The Hair Demoness Whispered Seductively.

"Sure i don't see why not babe." He Said Grinning From ear to ear like a chestires cat

"Look's Like We've Got Ourselve's An Audience"

"You know what they say hon?." Yura Asked

"Blondes have More fun?." Hakudoshi replied scratching the back of His head,It was The First Thing That Came To Mind.

"No. 'If You Got it,Honey Flaunt It" Yura Said Rolling Her Times Haku Was Just Pure Stupid But Then that Wasnt The Reason She Was With Him, It Was Because Of His Good Looks, Money And The Fact He Was Wrapped Around Her Finger,Soon She'd Just Get Tired Of Him Like All Her Other Boy Toy's.

"Well Haku Baby, I Guess It's Time I Go Greet My Other Fellow Staff Member's" Said Yura And With That She Left Hakudoshi's Office.

**_~1n Th3 Kitch3n~_**

Kagome Was Busy Getting Some Ingredient's For Inuyasha When She Heard Heel's Clacking She Rolled Her Eyes, There Was Only One Person In The World With Shoe's Like That And That Person Was 'Yura'.

'God Why'd That Bitch Have Come Back Here, It's Obviously Not Gonna End Well." Thought Kagome As She Walked Over And Gave Inuyasha What He Needed.

"Oooh Look What The Cat Dragged In." Ah Good Ol Sango Just Couldn't Resist.

"Shove It Bitch!, Nobody Asked For Your Two Cent's You Know What They Say 'Speak Only When Spoken To'." Yura Said Giving Sango A VERY Dirty Look. Everyone In The Kitchen Was Watching And Miroku And Kouga Were Whispering And Making Bet's Because They Knew Something Was Gonna Go Down If These Paticular Two Girls Kept It Up.

"Nope This Ain't Gonna End Well" Mumbled Inuyasha

**~ANNNNNNNNNND CUT!!!~**

**I'm Sorry Please Don't Hurt Me *Hid's Behind Couch***

**Sorry This Is Where I Leave Y'all With A Cliffhanger Yes I'm An Evil~~~ Authoress But I Will Have The Next Chapter Up In NO Time Seriously I'm A Mean Green Typing Machine XD~ Buuut Often If Not I Get Writer's Block And I Can't Think Of AnyThing, Can Anyone Guess What's Gonna Happen Within The Kitch3n? If You're Correct I'll Give You A Cookie And A Huggle! o^,^o *Spread's The Love And Break's Into The Mc Hammer Dance*And please Excuse Any Misspelled Word's Or Anything Like That I Dont Have A Beta.**

**Kagome: I bet'cha I Know What's Gonna Happen! Yay Me~ .*Does Mc Hammer Dance Too***

**Sango: Oooh Dancing Time. You Getting Served Son!*Join's Kagome And Doki~***

**Inuyasha:Welllll Then....Guess That Leave's Only Me.... Anywayz Please Review It Make's Doki Happy.**

**Naraku Pop's Outta Nowhere Glaring : Or Else! ;P.**

**R&R**

**Doki~ Out**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2:Girlfight!

**Hello this Isn't Exactly A Second Chap But It's A TEASER, Here's What To Expect **.

Disclaimer: I DON'T Own IY or Any of the Character's If I Did I'd Be Living a Very Posh Life in Britain ;) And I'd Own A Yacht With 20 Lavish Room's And Bath's And A Trampoline On Deck The Size Of 3 Killer Whales  XD *Day Dream's*

**~ANNNNNNNNNND ACTION!!!~**

"Well Haku Baby, I Guess It's Time I Go Greet My Other Fellow Staff Member's" Said Yura And With That She Left Hakudoshi's Office.

_**~1n Th3 Kitch3n~**_

Kagome Was Busy Getting Some Ingredient's For Inuyasha When She Heard Heel's Clacking She Rolled Her Eyes, There Was Only One Person In The World With Shoe's Like That And That Person Was 'Yura'.

'God Why'd That Bitch Have To Come Back Here, its Obviously Not Gonna End Well." Thought Kagome As She Walked Over And Gave Inuyasha What He Needed.

"Oooh Look What The Cat Dragged In." Ah Good Ol Sango Just Couldn't Resist.

"Shove It Bitch!, Nobody Asked For Your Two Cent's You Know What They Say 'Speak Only When Spoken To' That Being Said 'When I Pull Your Chains You Bark Bitch." Yura Said Giving Sango A VERY Dirty Look. Everyone In The Kitchen Was Watching And Miroku And Kouga Were Whispering And Making Bet's Because They Knew Something Was Gonna Go Down If These Paticular Two Girls Kept It Up.

"Well Hoe You Just Spoke So I'm Inclined To Speak Back And You Just Pulled My Chains And I Barked,In That Case How About I Fucking Choke You Slutty Ass With My Chains." Sango Said Putting Her Hand On Her Hip And Looking Yura Up And Down.

_"Damn That Girl Sure Knows How To Take Some Words And Twist Em Around."_ Thought Kouga This Was Becoming More and More Amusing To him Nothing Like Two Bitches Slapping, Scratching, Pushing,Punching And Pulling Hair Ripping Each Other's Clothes Off And Rolling Around On The Floor That's Hot.

"Nope This Ain't Gonna End Well." Mumbled Inuyasha Just By Looking At The Way Things Were Going These Girl's Were Just Waaay Too catty, Thats The Problem With Girls They Were Just Too Much Drama.

"Ooooh BURN!." Said Kaylie Also Walking Into The Kitchen, You See Kaylie Anne Was Just One Of Many Sluts In Yura's Army Of Skank's At The Snap Of A Finger She Did What Yura Commanded Of Her Like Some Sick Little Puppy.

"Who The Hell Asked You For YOUR Fucking Input? Anybody? Hmmm Thats Right I Don't Think So, So How About You Shut The Fuck Up And Mind Your Own Fucking business You Mindless Little Twit!" Said Kagome Getting Up In Kaylie's Face Coming Nose To Nose With Her.

"Fuck You Higurashi."

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**You All Probably Hate Me Now...(L.I.C) But I've Been Stuck And I'm Gonna Finish This Up Soon, Writer's Block Is A Shoddy Thing And I'm Sooo Sorry You Guys Have To Suffer From It Not To Mention I'm A Lazy Girl XD But I PROMISE Scout's Honor That' I'll TRY And Have Something Up Before This Month Ends.**_

_**And To Let You Know....There's Going To Be A CATFIGHT!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3:Girlfight! Part 2

**~Hello people, update time….after god knows how long…I'm sooo sorry to have left you guys hanging like that honestly I had the chapter written up and had a little more to go and sitting on the site but recently when I came to look it was deleted sooo I got pissed and just wouldn't write anymore cause I was too lazy and irate.**

* * *

**IN ADVANCE PLEASE EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES IN SPELLING AND GRAMMICAL ERRORS I DON'T HAVE A BETA WHICH I DESPERATELY NEED**

* * *

_**Last time….**_

_**~1n Th3 Kitch3n~**_

Kagome Was Busy Getting Some Ingredient's For InuyashaWhen She Heard Heel's Clacking She Rolled Her Eyes, There Was Only One Person In The World With Shoe's Like That And That Person Was 'Yura'.

'God Why'd That Bitch Have to Come Back Here, its Obviously Not Gonna End Well." Thought Kagome As She Walked Over And Gave Inuyasha What He Needed.

"Oooh Look What The Cat Dragged In." Ah Good Ol Sango Just Couldn't Resist.

"Shove It Bitch!, Nobody Asked For Your Two Cent's You Know What They Say 'Speak Only When Spoken To' That Being Said 'When I Pull Your Chains You Bark Bitch." Yura Said Giving Sango A VERY Dirty Look. Everyone In The Kitchen Was Watching And Miroku And Kouga Were Whispering And Making Bet's Because They Knew Something Was Gonna Go Down If These Particular Two Girls Kept It Up.

"Well Hoe You Just Spoke So I'm Inclined To Speak Back And You Just Pulled My Chains And I Barked, In That Case How About I Fucking Choke Your Slutty Ass With My Chains." Sango Said Putting Her Hand On Her Hip And Looking Yura Up And Down.

_"Damn That Girl Sure Knows How To Take Some Words And Twist Em Around."_Thought Kouga This Was Becoming More and More Amusing To him Nothing Like Two Bitches Slapping, Scratching, Pushing, Punching And Pulling Hair Ripping Each Other's Clothes Off And Rolling Around On The Floor That's Hot.

"Nope This Ain't Gonna End Well." Mumbled Inuyasha Just by Looking at the Way Things Were Going These Girl's Were Just Waaay Too catty, Thatsthe Problem with Girls They Were Just Too Much Drama.

"Ooooh BURN!." Said Kaylie Also Walking Into The Kitchen, You See Kaylie Anne Was Just One Of Many Sluts In Yura's Army Of Skank's At The Snap Of A Finger She Did What Yura Commanded Of Her Like Some Sick Little Puppy.

"Who the Hell Asked You For YOUR Fucking Input? Anybody? Hmmm That's Right I Don't Think So, So How About You Shut the Fuck up and Mind Your Own Fucking business You Mindless Little Twit!" Said KagomeGetting up in Kaylie's Face Coming Nose to Nose with Her.

"Fuck You Higurashi."

* * *

"I'm sorry Kaylie but I don't swing that way, I understand that Yura has turned you out though, I'm sure she has you on the corner sucking cocks for a living too, huh."

"You and Higurashi are really asking for it Sango." Yelled KaylieAnn face red with anger she also clenched and unclenched her fists in anger.

"Awe Miss Kayliedid I hit a nerve? Ha-ha, like I care." Kagome knew she was grating on Kaylie's nerves and walking on thin wire, she was just waiting for the ice to break.

"_This bitch is annoying me! I've had just about enough of her shit." _Thought Kaylie it's now or never.

"Eh…Girls really now, how bout we all just get along. your all much too beautiful to let such anger grace your faces." Miroku looked like had a Eureka moment"oh! I havean even better idea let's go back to my place after work, get naked and play find the teacup than as a prize whoever wins gets to play with my disco stick and bear my children!." Little naked angels of the four girls were floating around his head.

**BANG.**

**WHACK.**

He'd been hit but not by the females, Kougahad whacked him with a dirty discarded wooden spoon and Inuyashahad hit him upside the head with the skillet he was just using.

"**MIROKU YOU BIG DAMNED PERVERT!!!.**" Inuyasha and Kouga Yelled in unison, Poor Miroku whimpered and squirmed to a corner where he balled up fatal position chanting "mommy the bad men are abusing me".

Suddenly Kaylie pushed Kagome, and Kagome only frowned.

"_Did she just push me."_ Was the only thing going through Kagome's mind at the moment?.

"_Is she just going to take that laying down?!." _Thought Sango.

".Kagome.!?...Too often, we lose sight of life's simple pleasures. Remember, when someone annoys you it takes 42 muscles in your face to frown BUT, it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm and bitch-slap the motherfucker upside the head!." Sango logic was anything but logical at times.

"._Might as well give her what she's asking for." _With a shrug of her shoulder's Kagome drew her arm back and slapped Kaylie across the face as hard as she could.

The slap echoed across the kitchen as well as kayliesscream, the force knocked her head to the side and had blood trickling down side of her mouth.

".THAT A GIRL KAGS!." Sango cheered from the other side of the room.

(And This Is Where Everything Goes To Shit)

".So you like seeing people get slapped taijiya?... In that case." Yura raised her hand and attempted to slap Sango, but Sango side stepped and Grabbed Yura by the hair and slammed her face into the nearest object, which just so happened to be the Stainless Steel refrigerator she also smashed a bowl across the side of her head and throwed yura on top of a counter where she knocked plates of food over..

Just than Kaylie snapped out of her stupor and charged Kagome, Kagome retaliated by grabbing Kaylie by the throat, the girls slammed each other into walls and the pastry and fruit racks knocking themselves and everything down in the process they rolled around and crushed fruit and tomatoes all over the floor tiles.

"I'm gonna have to clean this up later, you know!" Yelled Kouga looking miffed for a moment.

Kagome and Kaylie rolled around scratching and pulling each other hair,Kagome landed on Top of Kaylie And pinned her down by clamping her down between her legs all the while Kagomes grip on kaylies neck never relinquished .

"._Get...off... higurashi!." _Kaylie managed to choke out as she reached around on the floor for anything within her distance the only thing she grasped was an onion.

_"._Not on your life" Kagome than proceeded to knock the back of kaylieshead to the linoleum floor, she lifted her head to do so again but before she could follow through on the action, she was met with a hard onion to the forehead which made her lose her grip.

Inuyasha winced ".ouch that's gotta hurt!."

* * *

Sango spun Yura around to face her but was caught off guard by the punch that landed square in her face, apparently Yura had recovered Sango stumbled back a little from shock she snapped out of it and grabbed Yura by her top and backhanded but at the same time Yura latched on to her hair in a vice grip (eh, you know how those cat fights go when chicks pull clothes and hair...been in waaaay too many myself)the girls tugged and pulled knocking into everything while being to busy beating the hell out of each other they pushed poor Kouga over.

".Rip off her bloody top Sango." Yelled Miroku he was back to her lecherous self again.

".With...Pleasure!." even though Yura had a vice grip on her hair sango slung her to floor in the process succeeding in ripping off Yura shirt and loosing some of her hair,as Sango was advancing Yura thought fast and kicked a kag making Sango lose her footing and fall on her back, Yura attempted to climb on top of Sangobut didn't count on being pulled down and reversed where she landed on her back with the demon slayer on top. (That sounded so wrong...I just confused myself there....don't really know how to write a fight scene even though I've been in many...)

* * *

".Bitch now it's my turn." Kaylie ann had gotten up while Kagome lost her balance.

".oh my god you hit me with an onion." Kagome looked more incredulous than hurt,Kagome reached up and massaged her burning forehead and realized it was bleeding a little,being hasty Kaylie pounced but was rewarded witha stiletto' in the face and stomach (...now I'm rambling but its SO fun to beat a bitch witha heel....)which caused her to fly into the stove Kagome took this as her chance to get up, when she walked over to Kaylieshe pulled her up by the hair. ".Since you hit me with an onion,which was SO unfair and cheating I'm obligated to hit you with-..." Kagome trailed off and looked around the kitchen the only thing she spotted was a bottle of red wine vinegar ".A bottle of vinegar." with that said she broke the bottle upside Kaylie'shead than turned her around and repeatedly bashed her head against the stove she had kicked her into when she finally stopped and lifted her head back up it was covered in blood and cuts.".I'm pretty sure you'll have to skip work for awhile." with that said Kagome throwed her to the floor where she landed in a tangled heap of limbs.

".Kagome come help me finish painting this bitch black&blue." Sango yelled over her shoulder to Kagome as she begin to punch Yurasilly, Just as she was getting in her 5th punch Kagome came over "doesn't look like you need help to me, Sango."

".Pull her up Kags." It was requested of Kagome as Sango got off of Yura, Kagome did as asked.

* * *

".Ma'am I recommend our exceptional Chicken with pearl onions and lemon couscous." Hakudoshi said with a smile, charming the old woman that had just walked in.

".Your quite the charming young man, I think I will try whats been recommended." Giggled the old woman.

Hakudoshi was in the dining area with Customers when the commotion from the kitchen reached his ears "._Yura has been gone for too long...hmm Kaylie too...I know the girls don't exactly get along...."_

".Eh, if you will excuse me for a moment please." Hakudoshi said to the old woman he was charming "_damnit I hate losing money!."_

Hakudoshi Made his way across the room to the double iron kitchen doors as he opened it what he saw shocked him, his poor Yura was being man handled by those vicious Harpies Sango and Kagome!.

* * *

Just as Sango was about to hit Yura again the kitchen doors opened they looked over to see none other than there boss Hakudoshi looking horrified then less than pleased, Seeing this Kagome and Sango Quickly let go of Yura and pushed her roughly into the wall.

The girls lined up side by side like nothing had happened, Sango soon after immediately starting nursing her burning scalp where she felt something wet and discovered it was blood.

"._That bitch! she pulled some of my hair out, oh this isn't over yet." _Sango was angry again.

".**_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!,KOUGA I WANT THIS DAMN MESS CLEANED UP RIGHT NOW. GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP I DON'T PAY YOU FOR NOTHING....AND YOU 3 REPORT TO MY FUCKING OFFICE_**." Hakudoshi was beyond pissed yelled all this while walking over to them when suddenly he stepped on something soft and slippery he looked down and to his horror discovered Kaylie Ann bruised, knocked out and bleeding.

**".who did this**?!." again with the yelling like he was scaring them.

"Oh. That. Courtesy of yours truly." Said Kagome looking quite smug.

Hakudoshi turned to Inuyasha who was still cooking, Miroku who was still peeping Yura out And Kouga who still hadn't started cleaning.".And you 3 let them fight and make a mess of things I should fire you all on the spot!."

"._Him and that fucking yelling is REALLY grating on my nerves, I've already got a headache from being hit with an onion!." _Thought Kagome look going from smug to annoyed.

"Kagome where'd you get the lump and blood from?." whispered Sango into her friends ear completely ignoring their boss.

"That tramp hit me with an onion." Was Kagomes Reply just remembering it made her wanna kick the hell out of the unconscious girl.

"**HAHAHAHA OMG SHE HIT YOU IN THE FOREHEAD WITH AN ONION, EPIC LOLZ! EPIC LOLZ." **within minutes sangowas cracking up holding her sides with tears leaking from her eyes.

"Ssssh hush sango." it was already too late cause there boss turned to them as well as everyone else in the kitchen.

"whats so funny Ms. Taijiya?." Hakudoshi demanded.

".Kaylie hit Kagomein the forehead with an onion." She replied still laughing her ass off.

".**EPIC LOLZ!." **Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku And Sango Exclaimed at the same time.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_

* * *

_**

**I HOPE YALL ENJOYED THAT,AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT AND AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING :)IN FOREVER I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON, BUT LIKE ALWAYS NO PROMISES**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED....**

**WELL I'M GOING TO START ON MY OTHER STORY AND MY NEW CHAPTER.**

**R&R**


	4. Note!

Hey, folks.

Just going to get this over with,

I am SO, so, so, so, SO sorry, to ANY of you that may have been reading my pathetic excuses for stories. And I am even sorrier, if you were by chance hoping for an update soon. This brings me to my next 'announcement'.

I, shall be revising ALL of my current stories, I've been back over them and find that my grammar is absolutely horrible, and I feel in order for to truly gain the experience of being an authoress, that I need to go back and do some heavy editing with fixing spelling mistakes and whatnot.

For readers of "The Lies You Tell" I am once again sorry but, I, shall be putting that story on hiatus once I've revised it, until further notice. I am very much afraid that my creative juices just aren't flowing for it; I've found myself not as enamored with it as I once was. But there is hope, which I might actually try to write one more chapter, before I (once again) leave it to dry.

Readers of "Unexpected Stalker" I am going to revise this, and try to just knock it out of the way, but I need to plan it out more, the chapters so to speak. So that I do not end up half-arsing it, because really…nobody likes an half arsed piece of fiction.

BUT enough of this bad authoresses rambling, I need to get to work on the load I've got to revise, and rest assured people, you needn't worry all shall be well children.


End file.
